


Monochromatic Hearts

by Joonist



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joonist/pseuds/Joonist
Summary: Заделать ребёнка ‘неселебрити’ явно не входило в список вершин, которые Чонину хотелось бы покорить.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Monochromatic Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714095) by [greensooshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensooshi/pseuds/greensooshi). 



> Idol!AU  
> Автор не объясняет научно физические особенности людей, поэтому предполагается базисное знание вселенной омегаверса. 
> 
> Мужская беременность — главный лейтмотив этой истории. Вы предупреждены.  
> Любые совпадения с реальностью случайны.

Капельки пота скатываются по его вискам и шее, а влажные пряди волос прилипают к покрывшемуся испариной лбу. Однако, даже если всё его тело нещадно потеет под облегающими кожаными штанами и прозрачной рубашкой, бесстыдно демонстрирующей рельеф мышц, он всё равно натягивает на лицо самую ослепительную и великолепную улыбку, оголяя ряд ровных белых зубов.

Арена взрывается оглушительными криками поклонников, и если бы не высокотехнологичные аудиосистемы, то музыку и вовсе не было бы слышно под таким грохотом от океана голосов. Тысячи звезд в один миг осветили зал и фан-сектор.

На бесчисленных светодиодных билбордах мигают яркие _КИМ КАЙ_ , и Чонин во все стороны кланяется каждой части арены, размахивая руками и крича слова благодарности всем своим поклонникам, пришедшим на этот концерт. Даже по пути за кулисы, он всё ещё машет своим фанатам, которые, судя по нескончаемым крикам, уже начали скучать по нему.

Пятый год своей карьеры айдола Ким Чонин, более известный под сценическим псевдонимом Ким Кай, закончил финальной остановкой своего четвертого мирового турне. Отмеченный десятками наград и устанавливающий рекорды то в чартах, то в продажах, молодой человек медленно становится узнаваемым и обожаемым всеми талантливым айдолом. Национальный бриллиант индустрии развлечений, так сказать.

Глубоко в душе Чонин просто рад уйти от всего этого шума. Из-за него в ушах уже начинало противно звенеть.

_____

«Ким Кай успешно завершил свой четвертый тур 'Восхождение' на СМ Арене.»

[Фотография]

Источник: Daily Entertainment via Naber

1\. [+2 355,-376] Ты хорошо постарался! Теперь отдыхай, набирайся сил и спокойно кушай много вкусной еды ~

2\. [+1 843,-220] Ничего себе, эта фотография выглядит просто нереальной… Наш Чонин сияет на сцене!

3\. [+1042,-102] Я слышала, что он разрывался между своим туром и съёмками в новой дораме. Он такой трудяга.

4\. [+750,-87] Вся арена буквально светилась. Как будто все погрузились в другую реальность. Его поклонники удивительны.

5\. [+423,-40] Даже спустя пять лет он так искренне выглядит на сцене. Вперёд к ещё одному успешному году, Ким Кай!

 

«Главный айдол Южной Кореи Ким Кай провел заключительный концерт своего четвёртого мирового турне на Арене СМ»

[Фотография]

Источник: Music News via Nade

1\. [+639, -271] Поздравляю, Ким Кай! Как всегда божественный ~

2\. [+411, -140] Вау, на фото у него такой густой макияж и тонна тональника… И посмотрите на весь этот пот …. Немного фу-фу…

3\. [+204,-168] Я видел, кто-то в Твиттере писал, что там даже не все места были раскуплены.

4\. [+157,-153] Сумасшедшие фанатки, он половину выступлений просто на отвали отскакал. Я посмотрела несколько фанкамов, и это было кошмар как смущающе.

5\. [+102,-73] Это провал.

_____

Чонин просматривает новостные сайты, свободной рукой взбалтывая свой специальный протеиновый коктейль и переодически цикая на ненавистные комментарии.

— А ты хотел выйти из воды сухим после всех своих скачек и криков? Чёрт возьми, когда уже эти анти успокоятся, — ворчит сам себе Чонин, через трубочку потягивая коктейль.

— Эй, Чонин, я положил твои наушники на журнальный столик. Не потеряй их, — предупреждает Чунмён, туда-сюда мотаясь по комнате, при этом одновременно что-то читая в телефоне и проверяя, полностью ли собран их багаж.

— Конечно, — отвечает он своему несменному менеджеру Ким Чунмён, а по совместительству другу детства, знающему о нём всё ещё с далёких предебютных дней. Компания почти что упрашивала этого талантливого парня обучаться под их крылом, но Чунмён был довольно непреклонен и чётко обозначил своё нежелание находиться в центре всеобщего внимания. Даже когда его практически умоляли, он ответил лишь: «Если Чонин дебютирует, позвольте мне быть его менеджером». Не то, чтобы до этого их связывала какая-то особенно крепкая дружба, но они были довольны друг другом и им было комфортно работать вместе. Чонин совсем не возражал, чтобы ворчал на него именно Чунмён.

Он закрывает новостные сайты и перемещается в Твиттер, пролистывая аккаунты своих фансайтов и проверяя, не появились ли какие-нибудь новые хорошие фотографии. Найдя парочку и мысленно решив, что они неплохо будут смотреться на обоях его телефона или планшета, он тут же сохраняет их. Когда его мышцы окончательно теряют силы, он наконец-то идёт в ванную, предварительно поставив на полную громкость свой любимый плей-лист. В следующую секунду из беспроводных колонок, которые он получил в подарок на день рождения от какого-то из своих фансайтов, начинает раздаваться музыка.

— Не так громко, Чонин! Я разговариваю по телефону! — кричит из кухни Чунмён. Уже начав чистить зубы, Чонин что-то булькает в ответ, но всё же делает немного тише. — И не забудь смыть с раковины зубную пасту!

— Мхрм! — отвечает Чонин. После, проведя весь соответсвующий ритуал по уходу за кожей, он возвращается за своим телефоном и включает переднюю камеру, решая на радость фанатам сделать свежую фотографию без макияжа и выложить её в свой Instagram. Однако эта мысль быстро улетучивается, потому что на его подбородке обнаруживайся огромный прыщ, который до этого ловко скрывался за толстым слоем макияжа.

Как только он наконец залезает в свою кровать и расслабленно накрывается одеялом, в его комнате практически из ниоткуда неожиданно появляется Чунмён с вытянутой вперёд рукой, крепко сжимающей в ладони телефон. Чонин выгибает бровь.

Чунмён продолжает непоколебимо протягивать ему телефон, пока ничего не понимающий Чонин наконец-то не берет его.

— Это Чондэ. Сказал, что хочет поговорить с тобой.

— Чондэ? Зачем? — удивляется он, приложив трубку к уху и посмотрев на Чунмёна, который всё так же скалой стоит над ним, сложив на груди руки и, словно ястреб, наблюдая за ним. — Алло?

— Чонин?

— Да это я. Что случилось?

Это странно. Чондэ — менеджер Сехуна, его лучшего друга, который был с ним в одной компании, но дебютировал на год позже него. Прежде он никогда не говорил с Чондэ: они просто хорошие коллеги, которые занимаются каждый своим делом и пересекаются лишь в случае необходимости.

— Хорошо, слушай ты… нет, уйди, дай мне с ним поговорить! — слышит Чонин чужой голос и крики с другой стороны линии. — Ты знаешь Кёнсу, правильно? До Кёнсу? Эй, прекрати…

Раздаётся какой-то шелест, а затем в трубке слышится какое-то раздраженное пыхтение.

— Эй, приятель, это я, твой любимый Сехун, — немного неловко хихикает на другом конце провода новый голос.

— О, привет, дружище. Что за суета? Я думал, у тебя сейчас съемка.

— Да нет, она закончилась ещё час назад, — говорит Сехун, а затем долго молчит, явно собираясь что-то сказать. — Э-э-эм, твой менеджер сказал, что ты вроде как завтра свободен и послезавтра тоже. Как думаешь, сможешь завтра после обеда заглянуть в главное здание СМ?

— Что-то срочное? Чувак, что произошло? Скажи мне.

В трубке вновь раздаются крики, на заднем плане кто-то ругается, а потом Сехун снова появляется на линии.

— Увидимся, Чонин! — и он просто вешает трубку.

Чонин непонимающе смотрит на Чунмёна и заторможенно с полным непонимания выражением лица возвращает ему телефон. Чунмён лишь кривит губы и хмурится. Чонин знает это выражение — чистое напряжение. Он не видел его ещё с тех пор, как почти потерял свой паспорт за полчаса до посадки на самолет в Гонконг. Той ночью это был последний рейс, а у Чонина на следущий день был намечен важный концерт.

— Чондэ же рассказал тебе что-то, да? — севшим голосом спрашивает Чонин. — Всё так плохо?

Чунмён лишь поднимает вверх брови, как будто пытаясь сказать ‘посмотрим’.

_____

Чонин делает особенно огромный зевок, прикрывая рот телефоном и шагая к зоне прибытия. За раздвижными ставнями его уже поджидают вспышки фотокамер, которые всего через несколько минут сообщат всему Интернету о его прибытии в родную страну. Всё ещё несколько сонный после перелёта, во время которого ему едва ли удалось вздремнуть, Чонин машет морю своих фанаток. Он прекрасно знает, что некоторые из них — его преданные фансайты.

Их окружает группа телохранителей, однако Чунмён всё равно закидывает руку на его плечи, пытаясь защитить, когда толпа вокруг начинает наступать, сужая путь к отступлению. Даже когда в его лицо пихают телефоны и камеры, Чонин продолжает улыбаться, не желая увидеть новую негативную статью о его холодном поведении с поклонниками, как оно было год назад.

Когда они наконец добираются до автомобиля, Чонин, в последний раз на прощание махнув фанатам, залазит внутрь и облегченно выдыхает. Дождавшись, пока с другой стороны сядет Чунмён, он просит у того бутылку воды.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Чунмён, предварительно сказав водителю ехать к главному зданию компании, вместо квартиры Чонина.

Чонин расслабляется, откидывает голову на сидение и устало закрывает глаза.

— Хочу немного вздремнуть.

— Я разбужу тебя, когда мы будем на месте.

_____

Когда Чонин выходит из автомобиля, он даже не удивляется привычной группе девочек, толпящихся около здания компании и держащих на готовые камеры своих телефонов. Они явно удивлены видеть здесь Чонина — все оправданно думали, что сначала он отдохнёт у себя дома, а уже потом продолжит записывать песни и практиковаться для своего нового альбома. Не успевает он поставить на землю ногу, как на него тут же направляют с десяток телефонов, чтобы получить хотя бы секундное видео с Чонином, входящим в здание в сопровождении своего менеджера.

— Они уже здесь? — спрашивает Чонин, встревоженно проверяя на телефоне время. Вьетнамки громко шлёпают по плиточному полу, и Чонин прекрасно знает, что выглядит не особо презентабельно для официальной встречи, которой, он надеялся, всё же не будет.

— Да, сказали идти в третью Вокальную Комнату, — говорит Чунмён.

— Она никем не занята?

— Нет, не сегодня.

Чонин хмурится.

— Почему бы просто не встретиться в комнате для отдыха или холе? Директор же не просто так их обустроил всеми удобствами.

— Думаю, они не хотят привлекать внимание других. Ты же знаешь, слухи среди стажеров и сотрудников распространяются быстрее огня. Они могут подумать, что у вас с Сехуном совместный проект или ещё что.

Чонин хмурится.

— А что в этом плохого?

— Ничего. Просто… пошли, Чонин.

_____

Бегло посмотрев в небольшое стеклянное окошко в двери, Чонин видит внутри комнаты четырёх человек. Около фортепьяно, облокотившись о стену, стоит Сехун, у дивана, скрестив на груди руки, — его менеджер Чондэ. На самом же диване сидят два других человека, которых Чонин меньше всего ожидал там увидеть.

Чунмён шагает вперед и решительно стучит в дверь, заставляя Чонина вырваться из своих мыслей и шагнуть за своим менеджером внутрь.

— Чонин! Как долетел? — тут же необычно громко восклицает Сехун странно веселым, непривычным для него голосом, и Чонину это уже не нравится.

— Сехун, дружище, что происходит? У тебя разве нет записи сегодня?

— Нет, — отвечает Сехун, смотря на двух парней, сидящих на диване. Чонин прослеживает пристальный взгляд друга и немного кланяется парочке в знак приветствия, затем вновь отворачиваясь от них.

После этого в разговор вступает Чондэ.

— Здравствуй, Чунмён, спасибо, что смогли приехать, — Чунмён отмахивается, давая понять, что никаких проблем. По сравнению со вчерашним вечером, сегодня Чондэ не кажется таким нервным и возбуждённым.

Сехун отталкивается от стены и подходит к двум парням, тихо сидящим на диване. 

— Ты уже знаешь моих стилиста и визажиста, Бекхён и Кёнсу.

— Да… — говорит озадаченный Чонин, не понимая, почему они вообще сейчас были с ними. По правде сказать, он даже не помнил их имена и, наверное, так бы и не вспомнил, если бы не Сехун.

— Да, ну, в общем, гм, — начинает Сехун, тревожно смотря сначала на своих помощников, а затем снова на Чонина.

— Сехун, ты пугаешь меня. Выкладывай давай, — обеспокоенно говорит Чонин. Даже Чунмёну, кажется, стало неудобно. Воздух в Вокальной Комнате номер три накаливается до предела.

Как только Сехун собирается что-то сказать, в разговор вмешивается Чондэ.

— Все мы ездили на шоукейс с мастерклассами на Гавайях три недели назад. Мы же все там были, правильно?

— … Да? — отвечает Чонин, не зная, к чему клонит мужчина.

— Ты же был на афтепати?

Чонин был бы идиотом, если бы не пошёл на неё.

— Я… да.

— Ты там спал с кем-то?

— Чондэ, может быть мы… — вмешивается Сехун.

— Нет, позволь мне, — резко обрывает его Чондэ. Он знает, что Сехун слишком мягкосердечен и не сможет правильно выразить мысль, при этом не скатившись в виноватые извинения и неловкое заикание. — Ты был пьян, Чонин?

Чонин машинально кидает взгляд через плечо, как будто прося у Чунмёна помощи, но его менеджер лишь статично смотрит на него в ответ и с каменным выражением лица кивает вперёд, будто говоря ‘отвечай ему’. Бесполезный маленький гавнюк.

— Думаю, да.

— Ты помнишь, как мог переспать с кем-то?

Вся комната вытягивается в одну напряженную ниточку давящей тишины. Чонин сглатывает, но всё же ровным голосом продолжает отвечать на заданные вопросы.

— Возможно, мог. Не знаю. Это было три недели назад, и я, по всей видимости, был пьян. А что?

— Попытайся вспомнить, Чонин, — вступает Сехун, и в его голосе намного меньше обвинений, чем у Чондэ, но Чонин всё равно чувствует, будто его загоняют в угол. — Это бы очень помогло, сейчас по крайней мере.

Беспомощно уставившись на Сехуна, Чонин честно пытается вырыть в своих воспоминаниях хоть что-то. Что угодно. Это тщетно, потому что его графики и расписание представляют из себя какую-то спутанную канитель, в которой просто не возможно было вытянуть что-то определённое. Если он просыпался с похмельем в очередном гостиничном номере, это могло быть на Гавайях, или, например, в Токио, или даже Маниле. Ни одно такое утро не выделялось из череды таких же — по крайней мере ни в одно из них его не огорошило пробуждение с кем-то ещё в кровати. Чонин чётко помнит лишь фирменные пробуждения от Чунмёна, когда он со всей дури хлестал его влажным полотенцем, но это так, ничего особенного.

Чонин знает, что он легко пьянеет, так что если что-то произойдёт после того, как он выпьет, то велик шанс, что ни на утро, ни во время своего загруженного графика позже он ничего этого даже не вспомнит.

— Я правда ничего не помню, — Чонин качает головой, зарабатывая сразу несколько вздохов от присутствующих в комнате людей. — Что произошло на Гавайях? Произошло убийство или что?

Он замечает брошенные в его сторону взволнованные взгляды от парочки на диване, но внимание Чонина всё равно обращается к Чондэ и Сехуну, которые, в свою очередь, смотрят в сторону дивана.

— Не хочешь рассказать ему? — спрашивает Сехун. Чонин не уверен, кому именно был задан этот вопрос.

Затем один парень из тихой парочки нерешительно кивает. Это меньший из двоих, визажист Сехуна. Он встает, его чёлка спадает на брови, и Чонин едва может сказать, насколько большие у этого парня глаза. Он не излучает какую-то особую ауру, несмотря на свою работу в качестве визажиста, но Чонин невольно отмечает его хороший внешний вид и хорошо подобранную одежду.

Для начала парень кланяется, очевидно нервничая, ведь они едва знают друг друга, разве что за исключением каких-то рабочих моментов. Они все наблюдают за визажистом, и Чонин уверенно может сказать, что ему неуютно от всего этого внимания.

— Мы, гм, — это парень, Кёнсу, машет рукой на Чонина, затем на себя, а потом как-то неловко сцепляет руки, взволнованно теребя пальцами. — У меня… у меня будет ребёнок.

Сбытый с толку, Чонин приходит в непонятное ему замешательство и при этом не может укротить своё сердцебиение и заставить его замедлиться.

— Хорошо?

— От тебя. Думаю.

Чонин смотрит на него, долго и пристально, а затем просто фыркает.

— Почти подловил, ага. Я вас раскусил, — он весело обращается к своему менеджеру. — Эй, Чунмён, где скрытая камера?

— Это не розыгрыш, Чонин, — заявляет Чондэ, и от лица Чонина отливает, кажется, вся кровь.

Он поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на этого парня Кёнсу, который играл с кромкой своих рукавов, удрученно смотрящего на него в ответ. Подсознательно пристальный взгляд Чонина опускается на его скрытый под одеждой живот, а затем вновь поднимается вверх. Он откашливается, нарушая висящую в комнате тишину.

— На Гавайях?

— На Гавайях, — слабо кивает Кёнсу.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что это я? Ты помнишь? — Чонин удивлён, что его голос всё такой же ровный и спокойный, хотя бледность его лица и неустойчивое сердцебиение горят об обратном. Этого не может быть.

— Я не помню, как всё так вышло, что у нас был… — он затихает, но все прекрасно понимают, что он пытается сказать, — но я, мм, я помню, как проснулся с… болью.

— Камеры наблюдения записали, как вы оба вместе зашли в мужскую уборную, а потом приблизительно через час ты вышел из неё. Кёнсу не вышел, пока Бекхён не нашёл его, — объясняет Чондэ, уже вытаскивая свой телефон, чтобы показать ему видео, но Чонин быстро поднимает руку, чтобы сказать «нет».

— Нет, подождите, я отказываюсь смотреть это, пока вы не сможете подтвердить, что это действительно мой ребенок, — решительно говорит Чонин, тыча пальцем на живот Кёнсу. — Кто знает, может он врёт. Это было целых три недели назад, почему мне сообщают это только сейчас?

— Это было три недели назад, в этом-то и проблема! Мы, конечно, не можем подтвердить, что это твой ребенок, пока мы не сделаем тест, но Кёнсу начал проявлять все симптомы беременности во время промоушена Сехуна, — говорит Чондэ.

Чонин опирается рукой о талию, закусывая нижнюю губу и усердно думая. Этого правда просто быть не может. Чонин находится на пике своей карьеры, и, если от него забеременеет незнаменитость, будет слишком много скандалов, которые навсегда разрушат его образ. Больше никакой фортуны, никакой известности, никаких рекордов. Просто сплетни и, самое главное, ответная реакция на них.

— Можно мне… можно я теперь пойду спать? Я устал. Я только что из аэропорта, — спрашивает Чонин, не смотря ни на одного из них, даже на Кёнсу.

Сехун явно колеблется, думая, что, наверное, всё же лучше сесть и уладить эту проблему на свежую голову.

— Хорошо, Чонин. Я свяжусь с тобой или Чунмёном.

— Спасибо.

Не говоря больше ни слова, Чонин молча покидает комнату, и Чунмён, словно тень, следует за ним по пятам. По пути к машине они не разговаривают, и Чонин боится, что поклонники, всё так же стоящие на улице, могу сфотографировать его обескураженное лицо. _Они не должны узнать об этом_ , думает Чонин, _они не должны узнать_. Он не может сообщить им, он не может сообщить никому.

Никто не должен об этом узнать.


	2. Chapter 2

Лениво перещёлкивая каналы, Чонин не менее лениво кладёт в рот горстку попкорна из стоящей на коленях миски и пытается всмотреться в происходящее на экране телевизора. Ещё утром приходила домработница, поэтому к моменту, как Чонин проснулся, убранная квартира выглядела как новенькая, так что теперь вновь можно есть везде, где только захочется, даже в гостиной. Он смотрит на часы — на них без пятнадцати минут два, а он всё ещё в одних только боксерах и даже не накинул на себя хотя бы домашнюю одежду. В конце концов, он же один в своём собственном доме, перед кем тут красоваться.

Чонин тянется к телефону на другом конце дивана, отмечая несколько уведомлений в Instagram’е, а также новые сообщения от Чунмёна. Первым, естественно, он открывает диалог со своим менеджером, в котором последний даёт знать, что приедет к обеду и привезёт с собой курочку, а заодно просит парня привести себя в порядок, потому что вечером у него будет какая-то запись. Чонин отвечает ему смайликами с поднятыми вверх большими пальцами и тут же открывает свой Instagram, явно игнорируя слова менеджера.

Уведомления привычно пестрят комментариями от поклонников и новыми фотографиями, на которых они же его и отмечают; некоторые очень даже красивые, однако всё же большинство — это смешные мемы. Он листает дальше и видит, что даже его учитель по танцам ответил его на нескольких фотографиях с их последнего концерта. От лайкает каждую и даже те, что загрузили на официальный аккаунт компании. После этого он открывает ленту со своими подписками.

Несколько его знаменитых друзей и знакомых опубликовали привычные фотографии своих загруженных будней с банальными подписями для фанатов. Чонин такие просто пролистывает, хотя всё же лайкает парочку постов от особо близких друзей, предварительно оценив, не вызовет ли это каких-нибудь теорий или лишних разговоров в будущем.

Однако одна фотография, загруженная пользователем _@ooh__sehun_ , быстро привлекает его внимание и заставляет на себе остановиться. Только после того, как Чонин ставит на неё заветное красное сердечко, он повнимательнее рассматривает её. Просто обычная фотография, которую знаменитости частенько загружают, когда встречаются с кем-то, чтобы вместе поужинать. Сехун ширко улыбается и указывает на другого парня, сидящего рядом с ним, — на Мино, айдола из другого агентства. Похоже, они вместе со своими близкими друзьями празднуют день рождения последнего. Даже команда Сехуна там. Чонин логично предполагает, что они, скорее всего, организовали ему вечеринку-сюрприз.

Он ничего против Мино не имеет, но вот что действительно привлекает его внимание — это улыбающийся парень на заднем фоне, держащий в руках хлопушку от конфетти. Это определенно был Кёнсу, парень, который назвал Чонина отцом своего будущего ребёнка. Он кажется совсем другим, нежели чем когда Чонин на днях видел его в вокальной комнате. Кёнсу из вокальной комнаты даже ни разу не улыбнулся, а здесь, на фотографии, он растягивает губы в широкой улыбке, оголяя зубы и выглядя так же радостно, как и все остальные. Чонин прокручивает вниз к дате публикации. Это было четыре дня назад.

Невольно всплывает вопрос, знал ли тогда Кёнсу, что уже носил ребёнка, а если знал, то хранил ли это в тайне от Сехуна и Чондэ, а также от того парня, Бекхёна (хотя Чонин понятия не имеет, почему тот вообще тогда был с ними). Ему интересно, когда начали проявляться признаки и что побудило этого Кёнсу подумать, что он переспал именно с Чонином и что теперь носил его ребёнка. Ему интересно, как он сообщил эту новость Сехуну и его менеджеру. Ему интересно, понял ли Кёнсу, как несладко придётся Чонину, если СМИ пронюхают об этом. В конце концов, ему интересно, вообще думал ли Кёнсу, что это всё была просто ошибка и что ребёнок не от Чонина.

Без всяких причин он жмёт на комментарии и быстро читает первый десяток: некоторые на корейском, некоторые на иностранных языках, но смысла в них всех как такового нет. Войдя во вкус социального сталкера, он переходит на страничку Сехуна и проверяет списки его подписок, прокручивая десяток знаменитостей и странички разных брендов. А затем Чонин находит _@d_kyngsu_ и молится, чтобы это был тот, кого он ищет, потому что на фотографии профиля лишь чёрная кошка в смешных модных очках. Почему-то он решает, что Кёнсу именно такой парень, поэтому жмёт на этот аккаунт. Когда профиль открывается, взгляд Чонина сразу же бросается к био: 'Майкап артист. Парикмахер-стилист. 25’. _На год старше меня_ , невольно думает Чонин. Он искренне рад, что аккаунт не закрыт — так ему будет легче за ним следить.

Для незнаменитости, к удивлению Чонина, у Кёнсу чуть больше тридцати тысяч фолловеров, хотя отчасти это можно оправдать тем, что у него на странице есть несколько фотографий Сехуна в процессе нанесения макияжа, а также парочка их совместных селфи, которые наверняка привлекли внимание некоторых поклонников. Ещё у него на странице фотографии себя с разными макияжами и несколько обучающих видео-туториалов. Итак, возможно, также Кёнсу немного известен как хороший визажист.

На последней опубликованной фотографии несколько знакомых ему сотрудников их компании, и Чонин узнаёт один из холов отеля, в котором они остановились на Гавайях. У них в руках хула-хупы, а сам кадр явно сделан посреди какой-то игры, в которой Чонин не принимал участие — или, по крайней мере, не помнит, чтобы принимал. Фотография датируется тремя неделями ранее, вторым днём их трёхдневного шоукейса. Кажется, с тех пор Кёнсу ничего не обновлял, хотя это и было понятно, ведь он, по всей вероятности, был загружен графиком Сехуна и другими личными проблемами.

Чонин уже собирается нажать на видео, на стоп-кадре которого лицо Кёнсу и приложенная к его щеке пушистая кисточка для нанесения макияжа, как дверь в квартиру внезапно открывается.

Это Чунмён, одной рукой неловко держащий большой пакет с, как догадается Чонин, их обедом, а второй — закрывающий дверь. Как у менеджера, конечно же, у Чунмёна есть дубликат ключей от его квартиры.

Присутствие другого человека побуждает Чонина немедленно закрыть приложение и как можно более заинтересованно уставиться на экран телевизора, по которому крутят какую-то дурацкую романтическую комедию. Не раздумывая, он переключает на спортивный канал.

— Ты поел? — спрашивает Чунмён, кладя коробки с едой на обеденный стол. Заметив развалившегося на диване Чонина, он хмурится. — Ты ведь даже не умылся?

— Мне на это потребуется всего пять минут.

— Нам скоро ехать в главное здание. Ты вообще читаешь мои сообщения?

Чонин улыбчиво салютует ему жестом «ок» и проверяет на телефоне время.

— Иди умойся и садись есть.

_____

Чонин уничтожает четвертый куриный окорочок, когда Чунмён прекращает есть. Его менеджер не сказать, что большой едок, как тот же Чонин, поэтому и выглядит таким стройным и худым. Чонин не жалуется: ему больше достанется.

— Твоя запись закончится около девяти вечера, — говорит Чунмён, проверяя в телефоне график. Чонин лишь кивает, продолжая пережевывать курочку и успешно забывая о том, что только что вошло ему в одно ухо и вылетело в другое. — У тебя есть какие-нибудь планы после этого?

— Думаю, потренируюсь, — отвечает Чонин. — Самостоятельно.

— Хорошо, — Чонин отпивает немного колы. — Итак, ты подумал об этом?

Чонин хмурится.

— О чём?

— О твоём будущем ребёнке, — говорит он с долей сарказма, и внезапно Чонину не хочется доедать два последних крылышка. — Ты подумал о том, что будешь делать?

Аккуратно и будто специально медленно кладя на тарелку косточку, Чонин внимательно смотрит на оставшиеся кусочки курицы, как будто те помогут ему найти ответ.

— Ты веришь этому Кёнсу?

— А ты думаешь, что он лжёт?

— Возможно.

— Если бы он врал, то Чондэ и Сехун бы так не беспокоились. Почему ты думаешь, что он лжёт?

— Я не знаю! Может он пытается выкачать из меня деньги или запятнать моё имя. Я не знаю, Чунмён. Я просто считал всё это сумасшествием, — это до сих пор не могло уложиться у Чонина в голове. Возможно, потому что ему всё ещё хочется верить, что всё это — просто чья-то одна большая ошибка. Чунмён лишь что-то бубнит в ответ, облизывает губы и недолго над чем-то думает.

— Мы всё ещё не посмотрели запись с камер наблюдения. Хочешь, я назначу встречу, чтобы они показали её нам?

Чонин не знает, чего он хочет. Вместо того, чтобы ответить на вопрос, он задаёт новый вопрос:

— Как долго этот парень работает визажистом Сехуна?

Менеджер пожимает плечами.

— Без понятия. Но я уже довольно давно вижу его то в здании, то на съёмках. Он довольно скромный и тихий.

— Это я уже понял, — парирует Чонин, лениво откидываясь назад на спинку стула. Он берет бутылку минеральной воды и делает несколько глотков. Из-за того, что он сидит на диете, он изо всех сил старается сопротивляться желанию выпить колу, которую так маняще пил Чунмён. — Он работает на других артистов?

— Я спросил то же самое у Чондэ, и он сказал, что сейчас Кёнсу работает только с Сехуном, — объяснил Чунмён. — Так что ты легко можешь узнать его график, если знаешь, чем занять Сехун. Он свободен каждый раз, когда свободен Сехун, или когда у того запись или практика.

Чонин обдумывает эту информацию.

— Не хочешь с ним встретиться? — спрашивает Чунмён.

Парень качает головой.

— Не думаю, что хочу оставаться с ним наедине.

— Всё в порядке. Могу попросить Сехуна или Чондэ побыть с вами. Я и сам могу быть там, если хочешь, но я вообще не понимаю, чего ты так боишься остаться с ним один на один.

— Я… я не боюсь его. Просто… просто не знаю, как с ним разговаривать.

— Он вроде довольно дружелюбный, нет? — больше утверждает, нежели спрашивает Чунмён. — Он выглядит вполне себе мило, когда рядом Сехун и другие.

— Я просто не хочу видеться с ним один, — просит Чонин, на что Чунмён вздыхает и снова вытаскивает свой телефон.

— Ладно, просто дай мне согласовать это с Чондэ. Доедай и приводи себя в порядок.

_____

Свободное время у Сехуна обнаруживается быстрее, чем Чонин ожидает, и его невольно накрывает паника, потому что он понимает, что совершенно не готов так скоро встретиться с этим парнем. Спустя три дня у всех заинтересованных сторон находится свободный день, и Сехун приглашает Чонина и Чунмёна к себе на, так называемую, встречу, уточнив, что его менеджер Чондэ и Кёнсу также будут на ней.

Чонин разглаживает каждую малейшую складочку на своей рубашке, когда запоздало задается вопросом, почему, для начала, он вообще так беспокоится. Они просто вместе пообедают, не выходя на публику. Однако он всё равно не может перестать проверять свою причёску, используя потухший экран телефона как зеркало.

— Мы просто вместе поедим, Чонин, — напоминает Чунмён. — Для кого ты так стараешься?

— Разве я не могу выглядеть хорошо для самого себя? — негодует раздражённый Чонин, шагая перед своим менеджером. До квартиры Сехуна он может добраться даже с закрытыми глазами и, наверное, в любом состоянии: спасибо совместным посиделкам, которые раньше они так часто устраивали. Однако теперь, когда они оба достигли высот своей карьеры, парни едва ли находили время встретиться вне работы. Встречаться с Сехуном было легко и просто, а главное — беспроблемно: даже если сейчас поклонникам или папарацци удасться выхватить несколько его фотографий, они просто предположат, что старые друзья решили вместе провести время.

Нажимая на кнопку домофона и смотря на экран, Чонин привычно напевает одну из своих новых песен. После того, как хозяин квартиры снимает трубку и улыбается в камеру, дверь открывается, и как всегда радостный Сехун впускает их внутрь. Он обнимает Чонина и Чунмёна, а затем говорит:

— Сложно было добраться?

— Неа, как обычно. Фанаты дежурят неподалёку, всё как всегда, — говорит Чонин, шагая в гостиную, но резко останавливаясь, увидев на диване Чондэ, разговаривающего с кем-то по телефону. Ах, точно, он и забыл, что будет здесь не один. Самого главного гостя, однако, нигде видно не было.

— Кёнсу на кухне. Я сейчас немного помогу ему, и мы можем уже садиться за стол, — скрываясь на кухне, кричит Сехун. Чонин чувствует, как в квартире пахнет чём-то ароматным, а в воздухе практически витает вкус еды, нагоняя аппетит. Итак, этот парень, Кёнсу, умеет готовить. Чонин не знает, что делать с этой информацией, но всё равно сохраняет её на задворках памяти.

— Только не иди на попятную, — игриво шепчет Чунмён откуда-то сзади, и это почти что пугает Чонина. Он злобно зыркает на своего менеджера, а затем быстро натягивает широкую улыбку, подходя к Чондэ, который всё ещё говорит по телефону. Они оба кивают друг другу в знак приветствия, и Чондэ снова возвращается к своему звонку.

Чонин, чувствуя себя неуместным даже в квартире своего лучшего друга, сделав круг по гостиной, решает заглянуть на кухню. Первое, что он видит, — это Кёнсу, который размешивает что-то в кастрюле, в то время как Сехун достаёт из шкафа тарелки. На Кёнсу нежно-голубой свитер и темно-синие джинсы, на которых сейчас надет фартук. Эта картина не вяжется с происходящим, однако, с другой стороны, Чонин знал, что он мог быть отцом ребёнка под этим нежно-голубым свитером, и это как-то отталкивало его от Кёнсу.

Спустя несколько минут Сехун зовёт всех за стол. Чонин молча занимает своё место и смотрит на то, как Кёнсу накладывает рис для Чондэ, Чунмёна, а затем и для него. Он вежливо и немного неловко берет потянутую ему тарелку, бормоча тихое спасибо. Сехун возвращается к столу с кувшином сока, и вскоре все рассаживаются по своим местам.

Тишина главным образом разбавляется лишь разговорами Сехуна и Чунмёна, которые старались вовлечь в свою беседу всех присутствующих. Его лучший друг всегда такой: заставляет всех чувствовать себя непринуждённо и весело. Он то и дело отпускает шутки, пара из которых приходится на скромную персону Чонина. На какое-то время напряжённость рассеивается, и даже серьёзный Чондэ позволяет себе засмеяться вслух.

Чонин, однако, смотрит только на визажиста, сидящего около Чондэ напротив Чунмёна. Время от времени он робко улыбается и кивает каждый раз, когда разговор начинает вращаться вокруг него, что бывает не часто, потому что, как кажется Чонину, Сехун прекрасно понимает, что парень не хочет привлекать к себе много внимания. И пока все просили уже третью порцию риса, Кёнсу был единственным, кто всё ещё не доел даже первую. А ещё он ест очень медленно.

Чонин также замечает, как иногда Сехун и Чондэ украдкой кладут больше мяса и овощей в тарелку Кёнсу, но не совсем понимает, зачем. Это для ребенка?

Как только все заканчивают трапезу, Чунмён предлагает помыть посуду и убеждает Чонина сделать то же самое. Тот лишь кивает и без энтузиазма помогает, время от времени упрекая своего менеджера за принуждение к тяжёлому физическому труду.

Уже позже они снова сидят за тем же столом, чистом и застеленном новой скатертью. Неловкость вновь добирается до Чонина, заставляя парня нервно теребить ухо. Кёнсу сидит через человека напротив сгорбив плечи и смотря вниз на свои колени. Только сейчас Чонин наконец замечает, каким маленьким оказался этот парень.

— Итак, — начинает Сехун, и Чонин уверенно может сказать, что тот тоже чувствует себя немного неловко. — Видеозаписи сохранены на телефоне Чондэ. Немного смазанные, но лица можно разобрать, — он ждет, пока Чондэ откроет их и протянет Чонину с Чунмёном. — Можешь останавливать каждый раз, когда захочешь, ну, если будет неловко и всё такое.

Чунмён уверенно забирает протянутый телефон и придвигает его ближе. В верхнем углу на видео отражено время и дата. На экране они видят часть закулисья, а также кусочек самой сцены и полный танцующими людьми зал. Это, очевидно, произошло во время самого разгара вечеринки.

Камера охватывала длинную стену и проход, по-видимому, ведущий к уборным. В течение первых двадцати секунд ничего особенно интересного в объектив не попало. Просто танцующие и обжимающиеся у стены люди. Не удивительно, что той ночью все налегли на алкоголь. Если они и увидели, что на видео вытворяли некоторые вполне себе знакомые им знаменитости, то, не сговариваясь, решили просто промолчать по этому поводу.

Затем они видят его. Это Кёнсу, который, держа в руке стакан с, по-видимому, каким-то алкоголем, подходит к стене и затем практические падает на неё. Его походка делала очевидным его не слишком трезвое состояние. Постояв так несколько секунд, он ставит стакан на ближайший столик и уходит в глубь коридора. И всё же Чонина нигде даже и рядом не было. Видео заканчивается.

— Проведи пальцем влево. Ты на втором видео, мы сохранили первое, потому что на нём чётко видно, что это Кёнсу. На следующем уже плохо разобрать, — объясняет Сехун. Чунмён проводит пальцем влево и, не дожидаясь каких-то знаков от Чонина, нажимает на воспроизведение.

На этот раз камера показывает только коридор, который больше похож на какой-то проход с дверьми по правую и левую сторону. Судя по табличкам, висящим рядом, это были туалетные комнаты. Около мужской, прислонившись к стене, стоит парень, и они немедленно узнают в нем Чонина. Что, черт возьми, он там делает.

Не сказать, что силуэт на экране чём-то занят, но было видно, что он явно был пьян. Спустя несколько секунд после этого к мужской уборной подошёл ещё один парень — его лица не было видно, но с уверенностью можно сказать, что это был Кёнсу. Ничего необычное до сих пор не… о, левая рука Кёнсу теперь на плече Чонина. Они, кажется, о чём-то говорят, но никакого намёка на принуждение со стороны Чонина или на борьбу от Кёнсу не было.

Именно в этот момент Чонин на видео загоняет Кёнсу в угол, всем телом придавливая к стене, заставляя Чонина нынешнего сконфуженно покраснеть.

— Какого черта я сделал это?

Чунмён толкает его локтём в бок, и Чонин, взвизгнув, возвращает всё своё внимание к видео. О, теперь они целуются — на это не было никакого серьезного основания, кроме влияния алкоголя.

— Я не могу смотреть на это, — пищит Чонин, откидываясь на спинку стула и закрытая глаза, пытаясь при этом не умереть от стыда.

— Ой, замолчи, — Чунмён тянет его назад, заставляя досмотреть всё до конца.

Боже, они не дошли ещё даже до половины, а Чонину уже хочется умереть. Чем, чёрт возьми, он вообще думал, когда решили, что Кёнсу достаточно для него привлекателен и что с ним можно заняться сексом? Это абсурд. Этот парень на видео, наверное, его двойник, серьёзно, очень похож.

Через некоторое время они практически вваливаются в мужскую уборную, и видео на этом останавливается.

— Есть ещё третье видео, — говорит Сехун, и сейчас Чонину правда хочется задушить друга. Чунмён же решительно проводит пальцем влево.

На записи всё то же место, однако время в верхнем углу отсчитывает приблизительно 50 минут после того, как закончилось второе видео. Дверь мужского туалета открывается и из него выходит всё ещё пьяный Чонин, весь взъерошенный, помятый и явно удовлетворённый. Для какой-нибудь сексуальность фотосессии такой его вид и взгляд было бы просто идеален, однако, нет, это всё ещё безумная реальность.

Однако Кёнсу на экране так и не появился.

— И четвёртое. Извините, у нас не было времени объединить их в одно видео.

Видеозапись показывает парня, которого Чонин видел в вокальной комнате, когда они все вместе впервые встретились. Это был Бекун? Бекён? Что-то вроде. Он забегает в мужскую уборную, а позже выводит от туда едва волочащего ноги Кёнсу. Этот парень, Бекюн, должно быть, вообще не пил той ночью, либо же просто хорошо переносит алкоголь, потому что вообще не было похоже, что он был пьян. Чонин предполагает, что, вероятно, это и была причина, почему несколько дней назад он был с ними на встрече.

Видео заканчивается, и Чунмён возвращают телефон Чондэ. Чонину же хочется слиться с молекулами воздуха и умереть.

— Спасибо, что показали их нам, — благодарит менеджер, а затем с надеждой смотрит на своего подопечного.

Чонин некоторое время пустым взглядом просто глазеет на Чунмёна в ответ, а затем немного качает головой, будто пытаясь сказать ‘нет, я не хочу ничего говорить’.

— Тебе есть, что сказать, Чонин? — на этот раз спрашивает уже Сехун. Это заставляет Чонина в какой-то момент посмотреть на Кёнсу, а затем вновь отвести взгляд.

— Я…

— Должен сначала поспать? — передразнивает его Сехун, зарабатывая от угрюмого друга злобный взгляд.

— Ты не принимал противозачаточные после этого, Кёнсу? — спрашивает Чунмён, не обращая внимания на детскую перепалку.

Кёнсу качает головой.

— Я не думал, что мне это понадобится. Я и не подозревал о беременности, — отвечает он, а чуть позже добавляет: — Думаю, это моя ошибка.

— Нет, это не твоя ошибка, — совершено серьёзно говорит ему Чондэ. — Это не твоя ошибка.

— Как и не моя, — бормочет Чонин.

— Вы оба были не в себе, так что здесь никто из вас не виноват. Скорее, это несчастный случай, — говорит Чунмён, и именно поэтому он и нужен был здесь Чонину. Если бы его здесь не было, Чонин бы сбежал ещё после второго видео и больше нигде сюда не возвращался.

— Ты… — наконец Чонин находит мужество спросить, почти путаясь, когда все взгляды присутствующих резко обращаются на него. — У тебя был секс ещё с кем-то? После случая на Гавайях.

На щеках Кёнсу разливается слабый румянец. Чонин не совсем понимает, как все вопросы плавно перетекают в одно и то же русло; секс, если быть точным. Довольно странная тема для беседы после обеда.

— Нет. Я не спал ни с кем все эти три недели.

Чонин неловко кивает.

— Итак, что теперь? — задает Сехун самый важный вопрос, будто понимая дилемму Чонина.

Чунмён ещё несколько секунд смотрит на своего молчащего подопечного, а затем, вздохнув и растерев лицо ладонью, встаёт со своего места.

— Не думаю, что это можно уладить за один день. Я считаю, что вы должны дать Чонину немного времени, чтобы он подумал над этим. Кёнсу, ты тоже можешь всё обдумать, а позже мы назначим новую встречу, чтобы согласовать наши дальнейшие действия. Как вам такой расклад?

Все перемешают своё внимание на Кёнсу, который в ответ лишь молча кивает.

— Не волнуйся. Я прослежу за тем, чтобы Чонин в каком-то смысле взял на себя ответственность. Мы не позволим тебе остаться одному, — успокаивающе говорит Чунмён, обращаясь к Кёнсу так, будто Чонина там даже нет.

Итак, по-видимому, за Чонина уже заранее решили, что он берёт на себя всю ответственность. Замечательно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пообщаться и вместе поплакать над тем, как прекрасны КайСу можно в твиттере
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/paradise_ist)


End file.
